Partners in Crime
by Nari Song
Summary: Kyle has been trying to stay in the right since he got 'out'. However, will extreme boredom, the arrival of a wayward hairy animal and an extensive use of coffee be enough to break this good streak? Mayhem may just ensure...


**Partners in Crime**

* * *

For the first ten minutes the clock was working properly, Kyle presumed, all was in order, the minute hand had went forward just like on a standard clock. However as it neared the eleven minute mark, after what seemed to be a near half an hour, he was certain it must be broken. Time was either going backwards or going so slow that the ticks ended up doubling up on each other. Though as that didn't really fit with the present laws of physics, Kyle decided that it was probably just the immense boredom which he was feeling at the moment that was making time go so slow. Sitting still in class for an hour or more was tedious enough when you had something to do, but sitting in his dad's office wasn't his idea of fun on any sane day. The groan he had been trying to suppress for the past two minutes finally worked itself from his throat and the content expression which Kyle had tried to maintain caved in. Normally at this stage he would have tried to make his own entertainment, however the impressive barrier which the desk made and the great leather chair seemed strangely imposing and cried 'keep away' too much for Kyle to ignore. In a silent testament Kyle had sat on the other side of the glass walled room staring off the desk for the now past twelve minutes, in what probably looked like a battle of the wills, only every so often glancing at the clock.

This position was suddenly broken however as a movement along the corridor outside the room caught his attention. He turned his head just in time to see a tail disappear out of sight and with a slight lean out of confusion, Kyle soon realised that the type of chair he was in didn't accommodate that type of action. With a yelp, the chair fell back, crashing to the steel floor, followed by Kyle himself and the glass of water he was holding in his hand that broke on impact to the hard surface.

"Ow", he muttered rubbing the back of his head, as he lay on the floor, trying to detangle his legs from the frame of the chair, glad that most of the occupants of the CSI lab were out doing their job and not here watching him make a complete idiot of himself.

Getting slowly to his feet and brushing the broken glass of from himself, streaking blood from a cut on his hand on as well, the reason for his clumsiness came rushing back and Kyle became confused once again. What was a dog doing in the lab? Walking to the door of the office he glanced out, looking left and right in a rare chance that father dear may have returned, but with no luck. With a sigh and nothing else to do, Kyle stepped out of the glass cage and moved to follow the hairy animal and the muddy paw prints it was leaving behind, which seemed to be oblivious to the fact that it was breaking and entering.

The corridor which he was presently following carried Kyle past the many forensic labs and interrogation rooms which the building housed. Interested as he was in chemistry, Kyle has always wanted to venture into such labs, but refrained from doing so on the idea that he may accidentally blow up the particular one he went into, and knowing his luck start some sort of chain reaction, until the whole infrastructure was just smouldering dust, and everyone in it just smoking plies of bones. He could just imagine the look on his dad's face, although, he probably wouldn't see it because by that time he would already have crossed state lines and be on the run from his impending wrath.

Kyle shook his head and combed his fingers through his hair, trying to stop his run away thoughts. He had a habit of doing such things. It was more or less why his school report always mentioned not paying attention or some other reprimand along those lines. Yet try as he might, he just couldn't get the teaching faculty to understand that he _was_ paying attention to what they said, but only for much longer than anyone else so that by the time they had moved onto linear quadratics, he was still wondering about _sin, cos_ and _tan_ in trigonometry. Not that he was slow by any means- just that he thought too much.

A crash echoed through the corridor, coming from a room just to the left of him. Spinning around in surprise, Kyle raced to the doorway which had emitted the sound. Inside the room lay what appeared to have been numerous test tubes, now just shards of glass, littering the floor in front of the analysing table. On top of said table sat a panting, gold coloured Labrador and if a dog could look sheepish, it would be now, Kyle thought.

"Hey boy" he said, moving towards the dog, avoiding the glass. "Where did you come from?"

He had never had a dog, being a foster child and all. He never knew when he would have had to move, and new foster parents may not have wanted to look after the animal if he had gotten one; or he would have to have left it behind.

"Cause' you can't read and all I guess you missed the _no animals_ sign, huh?" Kyle continued, patting the Labrador. "Don't worry though, we can get you out of here before anyone knows, shouldn't be too hard since it's so quiet."

Kyle glanced to the outside, seeing if the crash had attracted anybody nearby.

"Guess they're a no show dog, we could be in the clear", he said, feeling strange that he didn't feel strange to be talking to a dog. The dog had a collar on, but no lead. In a stroke of inspiration Kyle slipped his belt of and knotted it around the collar.

"Come on boy", he said as he pulled on the make shift lead; however the reaction he was not expecting. The dog leapt from the table and hit Kyle full in the chest knocking him once more to the ground with an extra few test tubes, licking the boy's face as he struggled to move the bulk weight of the furry animal that had position all four paws on him and was presently covering him in large amounts of drool.

With a final effort, Kyle managed to shove the dog to the side of him and raise himself of the ground, onto his elbows but not before his face was completely wet. Looking down at his shirt he groaned. The muddy paw prints which he had recently been following were now streaked across the front of his white shirt along with the red. Getting to his feet once again and holding on tight to the lead, Kyle looked down at the innocent looking animal at his feet and instantly scoffed at his thoughts, raising an eyebrow at the dog.

"You don't have me fooled dog, you better believe it" he said, as he pulled once more on the lead and set out through the doorway.

**

* * *

****Well, Kyle has found his partner in crime, as much as he doesn't realise it yet....can things get any worse?**

**-NariSong-**


End file.
